Never Be The Same
"Never Be The Same" '''is a song by Cuban-American singer Camila Cabello and is the title track from her debut studio album 'Never Be The Same'. It was released for purchasing and digital download on November 22, 2019. It was written by Camila herself, Frank Dukes, Leo Rami Dawod, Jacob Ludwig and Sasha Sloan. Frank Dukes produced the track with Jarami being a co-producer. Background and release After a month of being silent on anything (social media, not going outside etc.), Camila returned to her socials on November 21 to announce the release of the new single. The single was released for purchasing and digital download on November 22, 2019. Promotion In the first week of release, Camila Cabello launched a deal with Spotify to put the song up on their most listened playlists. The song was placed at #2 on Today's Top Hits (the biggest playlist on Spotify), #1 on New Music Friday (including a cover) and #1 on Teen Party, they all had a duration of a week starting on release day. In the first days, she did a GENIUS interview to verify the lyrics for the song, she also appeared on Z100 New York and did a interview with Trevor Noah (The Daily Show with Trevor Noah). She also launched a new interview with Billboard Magazine, talking about the song, her life and how she experienced recording her debut studio album. The song sold 469,879 digital copies in it's first week in the United States, managing to debut at #3 on the Billboard Hot 100, the song overall debuted in the top 10 of every official chart around the world, in it's first week, the song sold a total of 817,138 digital copies worldwide. The song reached the top spot on the Billboard Hot 100 (chart dated December 14, 2019), making it Camila's second single to reach the No. 1 spot. Music video On November 23, 2019, Camila Cabello released the first, out of two, visuals for the song. The first visual showcases memories from her childhood to the life she's living right now. Different footages can be seen from her childhood, to her recording her debut studio album, from moments on-stage with the group and as a solo artist and just herself having a good time with her friends. The official music video for the song was released on December 2, 2019 and is directed by Grant Singer. The video features a mix of professional shots with Cabello wearing couture in various modern landscapes including cliffs, the ocean, and people-sized glass boxes. Cabello is also juxtaposed against amateurish footage of her in a white robe in her hotel room. Credits and personnel '''Recording * Recorded at Windmark Studios, Santa Monica, California * Mixed at MixStar Studios, Virginia Beach, Virginia Personnel * Camila Cabello - vocals, lyrics * Frank Dukes - producer, lyrics * Leo Rami Dawod - lyrics * Jacob Ludwig - lyrics * Sasha Sloan - lyrics * Jarami - co-producer * Serban Ghenea - mixing Charts iTunes Chart Run Chart Run Certifications Award nominations and wins TBA Release History